Dangerous Honey
by AkinaJung
Summary: Uchiha Sarada itu berbahaya! Dan Mitsuki merasa hatinya tak bisa diselamatkan. /Canon


**Dangerous Honey**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto** (Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Pairing :** Mitsuki/Uchiha Sarada. **Genre :** Romance & Friendship.

 **Rating : T**

 _(Uchiha Sarada itu berbahaya! Dan Mitsuki merasa hatinya tak bisa diselamatkan.)_

* * *

…

"Oke.. oke, Sarada. Aku kalah," Mitsuki mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah dan cuek bebek meninggalkan Sarada yang berteriak sambil memegang kunai. Mengalahkan putri dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura ? Mitsuki tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyerah atau dirinya akan dihabisi oleh pengguna _sharingan_ itu meski ini hanya sebuah latihan tanding.

"Mitsuki! Kita belum selesai!" teriakan gadis itu dihiraukan begitu saja oleh pemuda empat belas tahun tersebut. Mitsuki berjalan santai menuju pohon tempatnya menaruh bekal makan siangnya. Adalah gerakan tiba-tiba yang tak dapat Mitsuki duga dan mampu membuatnya diam membatu di tempat ketika sebuah kunai melesat beberapa mili saja dari pipinya.

 _Gawat! Uchiha Sarada memang berbahaya!_

Mitsuki menelan ludahnya dua kali sebelum berbalik dan tersenyum. "Hei Uchiha! Kau gila ya?!" teriak Mitsuki sedetik kemudian yang ditanggapi kekehan lepas oleh rekan satu timnya tersebut. "Kau sebut dirimu ninja setelah mengetahui keberadaan kunai yang akan menyerangmu saja tak bisa? Hm Tuan-Bulan-Purnama?"

 _Aah.._ Mitsuki tidak dapat memungkiri. Uchiha Sarada itu memang berbahaya. Dia lawan yang kuat, rekan yang tangguh serta gadis yang manis—

-dan ungkapan yang terakhir yang paling berbahaya bagi hatinya.

* * *

…

Suatu kebiasaan yang tak Mitsuki mengerti mengapa Yamanaka Inojin sangat suka makan siang di tengah-tengah timnya dengan Sarada. Padahal bisa dilihat oleh Mitsuki, Shikadai serta Chochou juga sedang makan siang di meja sebelah. Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, Yamanaka Inojin selalu menempel dengan satu-satunya gadis di tim Mitsuki dan hal itu begitu mengganggunya.

"Alien pirang! Jangan ambil _Tamagoyaki_ -ku!" Mitsuki dalam keheningan menyumpit nasinya seraya memerhatikan interaksi Sarada dan anak dari Yamanaka Ino tersebut. Sarada berusaha mengambil kembali bekal makan siangnya yang telah berpindah tangan dan Inojin berusaha menghindari serangan Sarada.

Mereka terlihat tidak akur tapi jauh dari yang terlihat, baik Inojin maupun Sarada menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Sarada mungkin terlihat marah dan tak suka. Tapi sebagai tipe yang selalu mengamati, mata gadis itu berbinar dan senyum tipis nyaris tak kentara tercetak ketika ia melihat Inojin. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Inojin tidak benar-benar berniat mengganggu Sarada. Ia hanya mencari perhatian gadis itu. Mitsuki jadi sebal sendiri memikirkannya.

Mitsuki menyingkirkan kotak bekalnya dengan cepat, lalu melemparkan kotak jus jeruknya ke tempat sampah meski kotak itu tak kosong. Inojin-Sarada-Inojin-Sarada. Nama kedua temannya itu terus berulang dan membuatnya tak lagi bernafsu makan.

"Kau sudah selesai makan, Mitsuki?" Sarada menggantung sumpit yang berisikan _tamagoyaki_ di dekat mulutnya. Tidak biasanya Mitsuki makan dengan cepat dan Sarada cukup penasaran dengan alasannnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang," Mitsuki tersenyum lalu bersiap meninggalkan rekan-rekannya.

"Hap!" Inojin mengeluarkan efek suara ketika mulutnya menangkap makanan Sarada yang menggantung. Putra dari Sai itu tersenyum setelahnya. Sarada berteriak kesal tapi Inojin tersenyum makin lebar. Putra sulung keluarga Yamanaka itu menopang wajahnya dengan tangan seraya mendengarkan ocehan Sarada.

"Sudah selesai?" ujarnya ketika Sarada berhenti bicara yang kemudian memalingkan wajah, kesal. "Jadi bisa suapi aku lagi?" dan ucapan Inojin membuat baik Mitsuki maupun Sarada mendelik.

"Siapa juga yang mau menyuapimu!" ucap Sarada kesal. Ia kembali menyumpitkan nasi dari kotak bekal siangnya tanpa memerdulikan Inojin. Namun sebelum sumpit itu menuju bibirnya, tangannya tertahan.

Mitsuki menahan tangan Sarada. Menariknya lebih mendekat hingga ada pada posisi dimana Mitsuki bisa memasukan sesuap nasi itu ke mulutnya. Mitsuki melepas tangannya dengan cepat setelah mengunyah habis nasi di mulutnya.

"Ku pikir aku masih lapar," ujarnya, memalingkan muka.

Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat semua yang ada di sana menahan napas menyaksikannya. Tak terkecuali Sarada yang memandang terkejut Mitsuki dengan wajah memerah.

Satu lagi, wajah malu-malu Sarada yang memerah adalah salah satu hal berbahaya. Mitsuki menambahkan ke dalam catatannya.

Jantung si _Bulan Purnama_ berdetak tak beraturan.

* * *

…

Mitsuki meletakkan satu bungkus makan malamnya di meja makan. Masih ada cangkir bekas susu coklat kemarin malam pula di sana. Mitsuki hanya menghela napas lalu mendudukan diri serta membuka makan malamnya. Ada tomat segar dalam makan malamnya. Wajah Mitsuki mendadak merah padam.

 _Kenapa aku seperti ini?_

Mitsuki menepuk kedua pipinya. Setiap kali ia melihat sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Sarada, entah film yang gadis itu sukai, makanan atau game, Mitsuki tak mampu menahan wajahnya untuk tidak berubah warna.

Dia harus bisa mengontrol diri. Sarada hanya rekan satu timnya, bersama Boruto pula. Sarada juga dekat dengan Inojin. Jadi, dia harus bisa mengontrol diri, Mitsuki memutuskan.

Dan Mitsuki teringat lagi senyuman gadis itu. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang kemudian melemparkan dirinya di sofa. Mitsuki menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan punggung tangan tapi warna kemerahan masih nampak menjalar menuju telinganya.

Hatinya telah teracuni senyum Sarada yang berbahaya. Mitsuki tak tahu apa dirinya bisa tertolong atau tidak.

* * *

…

Pertama kali Sarada tersenyum pada Mitsuki adalah sebuah momen penuh pertanyaan. Mengapa senyum itu begitu manis? Mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang? Mengapa wajahnya memanas? Dan setiap pertanyaan diawali mengapa itu muncul begitu banyak di benak Mitsuki.

"Kau lucu, Mitsuki," Sarada terkekeh saat itu dan Mitsuki terpancing untuk membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku suka berada di dekatmu," Sarada melanjutkan.

Lalu Mitsuki merasakan jantungnya yang semakin berdegup tak normal. Mitsuki meremas kimono birunya di bagian dada. Oksigen seperti tidak bisa masuk ke dalam paru-parunya dan hal itu membuatnya susah bernapas. Ini gila, ucapan Sarada membuat jantungnya menggila. Dan ketika Sarada memotong jarak di antara mereka, Mitsuki semakin kesulitan untuk bernapas. _Sejak kapan aku punya riwayat serangan panik?!_

"Kau baik-baik saja Mitsuki?" Mitsuki mengangguk cepat tapi menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu gadis Uchiha itu. Dan hari itu, Mitsuki menyadari Sarada adalah racun berbahaya sekaligus penawarnya.

Mitsuki suka sensasi tepukan tangan Sarada di punggungnya.

* * *

…

"Boruto bolos latihan lagi ya?" tanya Sarada sembari melempar kunainya ke segala arah. Ia tersenyum ketika akurasi serangannya meningkat dilihat dari sempurnanya titik tancapan kunai-kunainya pada target.

Mitsuki bertepuk tangan sebelum menjawab. "Sepertinya begitu,"

"Kalau begitu, mau makan siang berdua?" Mitsuki mengadah, ia tak percaya. Sarada mengerlingkan matanya berulang kali kemudian beralih menatap objek lain. Terus begitu dengan wajah yang memerah. Keduanya menjadi gelagapan. Mitsuki menggaruk bagian kepala belakangnya, canggung. Ini hanya ajakan makan siang, sama seperti makan siang biasanya. Yang berbeda adalah tidak adanya Boruto diantara mereka. Lalu apa salahnya?

"Hm oke," Mitsuki menjawab begitu singkat dan menutup sebagian wajahnya menggunakan punggung tangan. "Tapi hanya kita berdua saja, tanpa Inojin," tambah Mitsuki nyaris seperti bisikan.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan namun nyaris sama-sama memalingkan wajah. Sarada bisa mendengar helaan napas berat Mitsuki di sebelahnya. Berulang-ulang seolah rekan satu timnya itu begitu susah menghirup oksigen. "Sepertinya aku keracunan," Mitsuki tersenyum pada Sarada. "Apapun tentangmu ternyata begitu berbahaya bagi jantungku,"

Dan Sarada cukup pintar untuk menerjemahkan maksudnya.

Lagi-lagi, keduanya memalingkan wajah malu-malu.

 **Selesai.**


End file.
